


Elysium (Translation) - Vườn Địa Đàng

by mabeo2610



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Faked Suicide, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ba tháng sau ngày Harry Hart bị bắn bên ngoài một nhà thờ ở Kentucky, nhưng chỉ năm tháng trước khi ông ta xuất hiện ở cửa hiệu không báo trước, một nam thanh niên đã nhảy khỏi Cầu Cổng Vàng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium (Translation) - Vườn Địa Đàng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).
  * A translation of [Elysium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971377) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



> Vài nét về cái tên "Elysium": 
> 
> Elysium, hay Những cánh đồng Elysian là một quan niệm về kiếp sau đã được duy trì và phát triển bởi nhiều giáo phái và các trường phái triết học Hy Lạp cổ đại. Ban đầu là một khái niệm tách biệt với Hades (Địa Ngục – thần thoại Hy Lạp), nơi này chỉ dành cho người phàm có mối liên hệ với các vị thần và các anh hùng. Sau này, khái niệm này đã mở rộng hơn, bao gồm cả những người được các vị thần lựa chọn, những người chính trực và những người quả cảm. Ở nơi này họ sẽ được hưởng một cuộc sống sung túc và hạnh phúc theo ý họ sau khi đã chết.
> 
> Theo đại thi hào Homer, Những cánh đồng Elysian nằm ở bờ tây Địa Cầu bên cạnh dòng sông Okeanos. Vào thời của nhà thơ truyền khẩu Hesiod, Elysium còn được biết đến là Quần đảo Hạnh phúc hay Quần đảo của Những người được ban phước lành, có vị trí ở biển phía tây nơi tận cùng Địa cầu. Quần đảo của Những người được ban phước lành sau này chỉ còn một đảo duy nhất theo nhà thơ Pindar, ông đã mô tả nơi đó có nhiều công viên rậm bóng cây và các cư dân tham gia các hoạt động thể thao và đàn hát cả ngày.
> 
> Người cai quản Elysium thay đổi theo từng tác giả. Pindar và Hesiod nói rằng Cronus là người cai quản, còn Homer trong Trường ca Odyssey lại viết Rhadamanthus cư ngụ nơi đó. 
> 
> (Lược dịch từ Wikipedia. Nguồn: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elysium)

 

 

Ba tháng sau ngày Harry Hart bị bắn bên ngoài một nhà thờ ở Kentucky, nhưng chỉ năm tháng trước khi ông ta xuất hiện ở hiệu may mà không báo trước, một nam thanh niên đã nhảy khỏi Cầu Cổng Vàng.

 

\---

 

Ta thấy đó, như lẽ thường; những người chết đáng lẽ là đã chết rồi.

 

Một phát đạn vào đầu, và đó là chuyến đi một chiều đến nhà xác.

 

Eggsy biết như vậy, biết chắc chắn, nhưng điều đó cũng cũng không ngăn cậu đứng trước mộ phần trống trơn với tên Harry khắc trên đó và cầu xin anh hãy quay trở lại, để chứng minh rằng mọi người đều đã sai rồi và hàn gắn tất cả mọi chuyện. Cậu gắt ra những điều chưa kịp nói, những lời xin lỗi vì đã làm đảo lộn hết tất cả mọi chuyện, những cái giá-như và đáng-lẽ dứt khỏi môi cậu như thể chúng có thể thay đổi quá khứ.

 

Chẳng có gì thay đổi cả.

 

Harry không trở về. (Không phải lúc này.)

 

Và Eggsy sống tiếp.

 

Cậu nhận nhiệm vụ, thu mình lại dưới những bộ vest dành cho mình, đôi mắt xoáy sâu vào chiếc gương cho tới khi khuôn mặt cậu không còn giống như là của mình nữa mà giống hồn ma của một người đã chết hơn.

 

Cậu trở thành _Galahad_ và đôi khi vẫn tự hỏi liệu rằng cậu đã làm đúng chưa, liệu Harry có tự hào không.

 

Dĩ nhiên, không ai để ý cái cách ánh mắt cậu nấn ná lại trong gương, những thay đổi mờ nhạt trong thói quen của cậu cho đến khi họ nghĩ rằng đã quá muộn.

 

\---

 

Nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình sau khi đoạn băng ghi hình kết thúc, người cố vấn của anh sẽ thú nhận, “Anh ta chưa từng nói câu nào ám chỉ đến như vậy…” trước khi im lặng lần nữa.

 

\---

 

Trái với điều mọi người đều tin, Harry đã không chết vào ngày hôm đó ở Kentucky.

 

Một trong những lợi thế khi bị bắn bởi một tên hoang tưởng tự đại vắt mũi còn chưa sạch đó là hắn không thèm nhắm trúng mục tiêu.

 

Anh tỉnh dậy trong một bệnh viện xập xệ được trang trí thêm mấy dải dây nhún màu xanh lá cây, cùng với âm thanh của một đài tiếng nói Hoa Kì phát ra từ một chiếc tivi gắn trên tường.

 

Mất ba phút sau mới có người biết là anh đã tỉnh lại.

 

Mất ba tuần để anh nhớ lại tên mình. Tất cả dồn dập trở về cùng một lúc khi anh đang đứng trước gương phòng tắm, kì cọ thứ máu vô hình trên hai bàn tay như thể phải đến cả trăm lần ngày hôm đó.

 

Nhớ ra mình là ai không có nghĩa là muốn con người đó quay trở lại, vậy nên khi y tá đến hỏi anh những thông tin cơ bản lần nữa, anh nở nụ cười ngây thơ đã trở nên thuần thục sau quá nhiều nhiệm vụ và đáp, “Vẫn chưa có gì mới cả, tôi e là vậy.”

 

“Có lẽ, như vậy lại tốt nhất.”

 

“Có lẽ là vậy.”

 

\---

 

Có một người đàn ông đứng trước một bốt điện thoại trả trước, mấy ngón tay bấm những con phím số quen thuộc, cùng âm thanh của hơi thở vẫn còn nặng nhọc, trước khi lẩm bẩm, “Giày Oxford, không phải giày Brogue”

 

Giọng nói ở đầu dây bên kia có vẻ bối rối khi đáp lại, “Gì nữa đây?”

 

“Xin lỗi, tôi nhầm số.”

 

\---

 

Eggsy vừa mới trở về sau nhiệm vụ mới nhất, mấy vết bầm tím vẫn còn rải rác trên cơ thể khi cậu về đến căn hộ của mình. Mọi thứ dường như thể cậu đang hành động theo quán tính – kem bôi lên những vết tụ máu trên da, ấm đun nước pha trà trên bếp bị bỏ quên chỉ một khắc ngay sau khi một đốt ngón tay whiskey được rót ra, lơ đễnh nhấn nút bật hộp thư thoại.

 

Thư thoại đầu tiên là một tin nhắn tổng hợp không thể nhầm lẫn được từ mẹ cậu, hỏi cậu có thể mang thêm ít trứng trong lần sau cậu ghé thăm không. Thư thoại thứ hai là một lời nhắc từ Merlin rằng cậu nên nghe lời khuyên của bác sĩ và cố gắng nghỉ ngơi. Và thư thoại thứ ba-

 

Nó chỉ kéo dài một giây, chỉ có hai từ với một giọng nói quen thuộc cũng đủ khiến cậu điếng người. Một giọng nói quá đỗi quen thuộc đến mức đau đớn khi được nghe nó.

 

Mà, cũng chẳng còn gì mà không còn gây đau đớn được nữa.

 

Cậu lắng nghe tin nhắn đó cả trăm lần, như thể nghe nó thêm lần nữa sẽ thay đổi được tin nhắn đó, sẽ khiến chuyện này trở nên thực hơn nữa.

 

“Đồ khốn khiếp,” cậu nói với căn phòng trống rỗng, nhấn nút phát trên bộ thu âm thêm lần nữa.

 

Cậu nhận nhiệm vụ tiếp theo ở Mỹ mà không cần cân nhắc.

 

\---

 

“Đã bốn mươi tám tiếng đồng hồ rồi. Ngài có muốn đưa ra lời xác nhận không?”

 

“Không hẳn lắm.”

 

“Hai Galahad trong vòng chưa đầy một năm,” ông ta đáp, đứng dậy lấy bình rượu truyền thống từ vị trí của nó trên mặt lò sưởi. “Cũng dễ hiểu thôi khi cậu ta theo chân Harry.”

 

“Tôi đã từng hy vọng rằng cậu ta sẽ cầm cự được lâu hơn.”

 

\---

 

Có một người đàn ông sống ở ngôi nhà trong nông trại phía cuối con phố. Những người dân sống xung quanh tránh xa nơi đó, đôi mắt dò xét cánh cổng ọp ẹp với vẻ sợ sệt. Cánh đồng xung quanh bị bỏ cho mọc hoang, chuồng gia súc không có lấy một con vật nhỏ.

 

Phải mất gần một tuần sau bà vợ cả ngồi trên dãy ghế băng trong nhà thờ quả quyết rằng, “Chuyện này chẳng bình thường tí nào cả,” trước khi giáo đoàn bắt đầu hát.

 

Tin đồn bắt đầu nổi lên, cũng là điều dễ đoán trong một thị trấn nhỏ như của họ khi kẻ ngoại lai là một sự kì quặc đáng phải dè chừng. Lũ trẻ con thách nhau chạy tới hiên nhà và nhấn chuông cửa, nhưng chúng chưa bao giờ dám đặt chân lên mấy bậc thang. Hầu hết mọi người còn chẳng tin có người sống trong ngôi nhà nông cũ rích đó.

 

Vị mục sư của thị trấn một mực nói rằng ông đã gặp người đàn ông kia một lần, đó là một người hàng xóm tốt và đại khái là vậy, nhưng ông đã thấy mầm mống của quỷ dữ trong mắt hắn ta.

 

Chỉ có duy nhất một người đã bước qua cánh cửa nhà người nọ. Cô làm việc ở một bệnh viện cách nơi này hai thành phố và nói với hàng xóm của cô rằng người nọ chỉ là một đàn ông lớn tuổi không thể nhớ đường về nhà, dù chẳng có ai nghe lời cô.

 

Cô y tá tốt bụng đẩy tách trà về phía bên kia bàn, “Dù cho ông không thể nhớ ra ai nữa, chắc ông vẫn còn muốn làm gì đó chứ?”

 

“Tôi đang ở đúng nơi tôi muốn đây,” người đàn ông xa lạ khẳng định, và dù đó rõ ràng chỉ là một lời nói dối, cô không nói gì thêm.

 

\---

 

“Vì Galahad,” ông ta nói, không phải là lần đầu tiên trong năm đấy.

 

“Vì Galahad,” cả bàn đồng thanh, không phải là lần cuối cùng.

 

\---

 

Đây lẽ ra chỉ là một nhiệm vụ đơn giản; đánh nhanh thắng nhanh. Giọng nói của Nimue vang lên trong tai cậu, nhẹ nhàng chỉ dẫn cậu đến điểm rút quân, nhưng cậu chỉ nghe loáng thoáng lời cô ta.

 

Eggsy gỡ kính mắt khỏi mặt cùng với lúc bảo lái xe tắc-xi dừng lại. Họ đang ở giữa cầu, nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng quan trọng với dòng chảy giao thông chậm chạp, chiếc xe tắc-xi đã bất động và quá dễ dàng để thoát ra khỏi đó.

 

Đôi chân cậu tự bước đi như đã được lập trình sẵn, luồn lách giữa những chiếc xe hơi, trên con đường bất khả cản. Cậu cởi áo vest, cởi giầy, và bước lên lan can.

 

Cả một hỗn hợp tạp âm rúng động khắp nơi cùng lúc, những người đang tiến lại gần, những chiếc ô tô chậm lại do đường tắc, ai đó đang hét lên với cậu tránh xa mép cầu ra.

 

Và trong cái hỗn loạn ấy có một khoảnh khắc cậu định dừng lại. Khi mắt cậu xoáy sâu vào làn nước phía dưới, những làn sóng đen ngòm cuộn trào, và nghĩ về việc đặt chân trở lại mặt đất vững chãi, đến điểm rút lui, trở về London-

 

Nhưng cũng lúc đó cậu nghe hai từ kia văng vẳng đâu đó trong đầu, một tiếng vọng của một bóng ma của một kí ức.

 

Nước dưới chân cầu lạnh xiết như băng giá.

 

\---

 

“Không, không, các người không được phép làm vậy với tôi lần nữa.”

 

“Tôi rất xin lỗi, thưa bà, tôi ước gì tôi không phải việc này.”

 

\---

 

 

Gọi cuộc điện thoại đó là một hành động liều lĩnh.

 

Anh đã cố gắng rất nhiều để gây dựng cuộc sống mới này, một cá thể tồn tại mới mẻ cách biệt với thế giới, cách biệt khỏi con người quá khứ của anh. Và anh sẵn sàng đánh đổi tất cả những điều đó, chỉ để dõi theo điều duy nhất anh đã để lại ở thế giới này.

 

Chưa bao giờ anh từng nghĩ chàng trai của anh sẽ phản ứng lại với những lời nói đó.

 

Anh biết chuyện quá muộn, khi đang ngồi trong góc ăn sáng còn tin tức thế giới tiếp diễn bình thản trước anh. Tin tức nóng hổi gần đây nhất với dân chúng Mỹ là một người nhảy cầu. Dễ dàng thấy được đó là một vụ tự sát, dù nó chẳng ngăn được hoạt động đầu cơ tài chính phất lên như diều gặp gió với cú lao đầu cuối cùng trong sự nghiệp của tay doanh nhân bí ẩn kia.

 

Trong một thời gian người đàn ông trên cầu thậm trí còn trở thành xu hướng trên twitter, mà đâu phải anh cũng theo dõi những trào lưu như vậy.

 

Nhưng nó vẫn ở kia, chăm chú nhìn bức hình mờ nhạt chụp bằng điện thoại, đến khi đấy anh mới biết anh nhận ra những đường kẻ sọc trên chiếc áo vest và mái tóc đó – một nét mặt anh đã mang quá nhiều lần trong những năm tháng đã qua đi đến mức chẳng bao giờ có thể quên mất.

 

\---

 

Mấy ngón tay cậu run rẩy khi mở chiếc túi nhựa đầy ắp những tờ tiền màu xanh lá. “Một chuyến đi Kentucky.”

 

“Xa lắm đấy,” tên nhân viên chán đời ngồi sau bàn làm việc đáp. “Phải mất hai ngày đường.”

 

“Tôi đã đợi được đến bây giờ. Thêm một vài ngày nữa cũng chẳng khác mấy đâu.”

 

\---

 

Đám tang diễn ra vào một ngày mưa tháng Năm, một tuần sau khi cậu lao đầu xuống nước, và bốn ngày kể từ khi đội hỗ trợ rút lui của Kingsman từ bỏ cuộc tìm kiếm dưới chân cầu.

 

Cô lui lại đằng sau nơi không ai để ý, chùng người xuống chiếc ghế bởi vì đáng lẽ cô không được ở đây. Có những quy tắc cần phải tuân thủ và trong khi Lancelot và Galahad có thể đã từng làm việc cùng nhau, về mặt lí thuyết nhất là khi có những bằng chứng công khai thì Roxanne Morton và Gary Unwin không hề biết về nhau.

 

“Mình không thể tin được là họ lại khắc nó là _Gary_ ,” cô nói, bước lên trước để bày tỏ lòng kính trọng của riêng mình, một bông hoa trên bia mộ, “cậu ghét cái tên đó lắm mà.”

 

Một tiếng cười cay đắng cuộn lên từ cuống họng cô khi cô nhìn vào mộ phần trống rỗng và phần mộ giống hệt bên cạnh đó. Chắc chắn đều là tính toán của Merlin, một chúc thư dành cho chàng trai đã theo chân người cố vấn của mình về với cát bụi.

 

“Cậu còn nhớ mấy cái túi đựng xác, mà Merlin bắt bọn mình viết tên lên trong ngày đầu tiên của khóa huấn luyện không?” cô hỏi lớp đất vừa mới phủ lên trên, cố gắng không nghĩ về chiếc quan tài rỗng phía dưới. “Cậu đã viết tên Eggsy, nhất quyết giữ cái tên đó, kể cả khi Charlie và bọn lâu la của hắn chọc tức cậu, và giờ thì,” cô bỏ lửng câu nói, cổ họng cô trong phút chốc bỗng thắt nghẹn lại.

 

Cô gần như không nhận ra chiếc ô đang che trên đầu mình cho đến khi chủ nhân của nó lên tiếng, “Đáng lẽ mọi sự đã không phải đi theo chiều hướng này.”

 

“Ôi, tôi không dám chắc là chuyện đã kết thúc đâu.”

 

\---

 

“Làm ơn bán cho tôi một chiếc tem?”

 

\---

 

Cậu thấy mình hơi khùng, khi đứng giữa bệnh viện với quầng thâm dưới hai con mắt và một chiếc áo len dài tay ăn trộm được quàng quanh hai bên vai. Nhân viên ở bàn tiếp tân nhìn cậu như thể người mắc bệnh tâm thần khi cậu cố giải thích người mà cậu đang tìm kiếm.

 

Cũng dễ hiểu rằng khi nhắc đến chuyện ‘bị bắn vào đầu nhưng chưa chết’ sẽ hơi gây khó chịu, nhưng bệnh viện cuối cùng đã chỉ cho cậu đến đây và đây _phải_ là nơi đó. Cậu biết chắc chắn từ trong tâm can mình.

 

Nhưng, nhân viên tiếp tân vẫn cố gắng đuổi cậu đi, khăng khăng rằng rất nhiều người đã nhập viện sau Ngày Valentine và cô ta không thể cho cậu xem hết mọi hồ sơ bệnh án được, không thể thu hẹp phạm vi tìm kiếm lại trong khi tất cả những gì cậu có là một bản miêu tả mù mờ và nỗi tuyệt vọng trong đôi mắt.

 

Phải cho tới khi một nữ y tá trở về sau khi nghỉ trưa tình cờ nghe thấy những lời lải nhải điên điên khùng khùng của cậu, và hỏi một câu, “Bạn của anh, anh ta tên gì thế?”

 

“Harry.”

 

\---

 

Họ đang dọn dẹp ngôi nhà, chuẩn bị cho người tiếp theo nhận vị trí lãnh đạo, thì đôi mắt ông dừng lại trước ánh đèn nhấp nháy của chiếc máy trả lời tự động.

 

Ngay vừa khi tin nhắn đã được lưu kết thúc ông rủa thầm, “Mẹ kiếp, Harry.”

 

\---

 

Mọi cuộc đoàn tụ thường diễn ra theo dự tính.

 

Kể từ khi gọi cú điện thoại đó anh đã thử mường tượng chuyện này sẽ diễn ra như thế nào. Liệu nỗi tức giận có xuất hiện trong đôi mắt của chàng trai trẻ, nỗi đau đớn âm ỉ, hay là thứ gì lớn hơn thế nữa? Liệu Eggsy có kéo anh ra khỏi cửa và quay trở về London ngay lập tức, hay liệu cậu sẽ kéo anh lại gần và trao nụ hôn đã chờ đợi mòn mỏi bấy lâu nay?

 

Đối mặt với Eggsy ở phía bên kia cánh cửa mở, anh không dám chắc mình sẽ muốn điều nào hơn.

 

“Anh để râu kìa,” là những từ đầu tiên thốt ra khỏi miệng Eggsy, và so sánh với tất cả những khả năng khác thì câu này cũng không tệ cho lắm.

 

“Anh đang cố gắng hòa nhập với dân địa phương mà.”

 

“Cạo cái thứ chết tiệt đó đi, nhé? Trông như con mèo chết đuối ấy.”

 

“Em thì biết hết mọi thứ về chết đuối, chứ gì?”

 

Cuộc đoàn tụ lãng mạn với những ngón tay vội vã và hơi thở gấp gáp đến vào đêm muộn hôm đó, quấn quýt lấy nhau trên chiếc giường chỉ dành cho một người và kêu cót két mỗi khi chuyển động.

 

Cuộc đoàn tụ đau buồn hơn diễn ra mấy ngày sau đó, bên ấm trà đã nguội pha lẫn những giọt nước mắt giận dữ.

 

\---

 

Vài tiếng sau, khi ánh trăng vằng vặc tràn qua những ô cửa sổ và phủ những hình bóng lên khắp căn phòng, cậu nói những từ mà cậu đã nghe lần đầu tiên trên chiếc máy trả lời tự động hơn một tháng trước.

 

“Em xin lỗi.”

 

\---

 

Họ hôn nhau tự nhiên như thể đó là hơi thở.

 

Họ làm tình như thể họ nắm giữ trong tay tất thảy thời gian trên đời này.

 

Cậu mường tượng rằng cậu có thể quen với cuộc sống như này mãi.

 

Có thứ gì đó trong nhịp sống yên ả nơi đồng quê đã lấp đầy mọi ngóc ngách của thế giới, chầm chậm mọi thứ lại cho tới khi tất cả những gì cậu có thể nghĩ đến là Harry và thật hoàn hảo biết bao khi được ở đây bên anh, khi được _sống._

 

Nó khác với nơi thành phố mà cậu đã lớn lên, với âm thanh ma mị của chốn đô thành và tiếng rít chói tai của những chiếc lốp xe. Tĩnh lặng theo cách riêng của nó mà thế giới vốn chưa từng có. Vị bia chua lòm giờ đã trôi vào quên lãng, thế chỗ nó là vị ngọt môi áp vào môi.

 

Cậu bắt đầu hiểu thêm về những thi sĩ đồng quê, khi họ làm tình giữa cánh đồng dưới vòm trời đầy sao.

 

Phải chăng chốn này là Vườn Địa Đàng của riêng họ.

 

\---

 

Có một tấm bưu thiếp nằm trong hòm thư đến từ San Francisco, cùng một lời nhắn ngắn ngủi trong nét chữ viết tay quen thuộc trên bia mộ, _Con sẽ về nhà sớm thôi._

 

\---

 

Anh là một người ích kỉ.

 

Điều này anh đã biết bấy lâu nay, luôn cất giữ những thứ quý giá trong ngôi nhà ở London, ghim những đôi cánh bướm lại và cất chúng trong những chiếc hộp khung kính.

 

Anh tưởng rằng anh cũng có thể làm như vậy với Eggsy, giữ cậu ở đây trong khoảnh khắc này, nơi mọi thứ trôi qua chậm rãi hơn, nơi quá khứ đã bỏ lại sau lưng. Nơi cậu không nhảy vào bóng tối nơi khóe mắt anh, hay nhảy ra khỏi máy bay, hay nhảy-

 

Nhưng quá khứ không chịu tránh xa.

 

Anh tỉnh giấc giữa nhiều đêm khi những ngón tay ngứa ngáy với lấy một khẩu súng không còn đặt dưới gối.

 

Hay khi cảm nhận được những ngón tay mềm mại tìm kiếm mạch đập của anh, và một lời yếu ớt, _“Xin hãy là thật đi.”_

 

\---

 

“Hàng xóm thì sao?”

 

“Phần lớn họ đều nghĩ anh là ông già tàn tật bị mất trí.”

 

Cậu cười, “Thế ai bảo anh không phải nào?”

 

\---

 

Đa số mọi người đều tránh cậu; bất kể bao nhiêu lần Eggsy nở nụ cười với họ, họ đều có vẻ dè chừng cậu. Cậu đổ lỗi cho Harry, cái đồ chống đối xã hội đó, vì là một phần nguyên nhân của chuyện này.

 

Một lần cậu tình gờ gặp vợ của mục sư trong cửa hàng bách hóa.

 

Bà ta mỉm cười với nụ cười giả tạo trắng bóng như ngọc trai và nói, “Mừng cậu đã đến thị trấn này. Chúng tôi đều rất lo cho cha cậu, phải sống một thân một mình như vậy.”

 

“Ồ, thưa bà, anh ấy không phải bố tôi đâu,” Eggsy đáp kèm theo một cái nháy mắt, trước khi nhặt lấy hộp ngũ cốc có đường to nhất trên giá, và thêm một lời gợi ý trơ trẽn, “Nếu bà hiểu ý tôi là gì?”

 

Bà ta trông khó chịu ra mặt như đã đoán, khi Eggsy nhấn mạnh chi tiết đó lúc giúp Harry tiêu khiển với câu chuyện nhỏ này, cố gắng bắt chước lại biểu cảm trên gương mặt người đàn bà nọ mà cậu nhớ nhất. Harry trông có vẻ thích thú, và cậu coi đấy là một thắng lợi nhỏ.

 

Chủ nhật ngày hôm sau mục sư thuyết giảng về tội thông dâm đồng tính luyến ái.

 

Đây còn được coi là một thắng lợi lớn hơn nữa.

 

\---

 

“Có bao giờ anh từng nghĩ đến việc trở về nhà, trở về với Kingsman, về với London-“

 

“Còn em thì sao?”

 

“Anh biết em sẽ ở bên anh dù bất cứ nơi nào mà.”

 

\---

 

Anh cố gắng đóng gói cuộc sống của hai người vào một buổi sáng, đặt tất cả mọi thứ anh cần giữ bên mình trong những chiếc hộp các-tông.

 

Chiếc lá ép vương trên tóc Eggsy, cuốn kinh thánh xuất hiện trong hòm thư sáng hôm sau sau một lần Eggsy đi mua đồ tạp hóa, bình cà phê mà anh đã làm nứt khi đôi tay anh run rẩy liên hồi và tưởng như đã nhìn thấy máu nhuốm trên những ngón tay lần nữa.

 

Anh đã đóng gần xong thùng đầu tiên khi một giọng nói lầm bầm cất lên thay lời chào, “Anh đang làm gì đấy?”

 

Eggsy chưa bao giờ là con người của buổi sáng, có lẽ là chẳng bao giờ cả. Tóc cậu rối bù hết lên, chút miệng cười toe toét còn đang ngái ngủ, và _đây_ là chàng trai mà anh đã trao trọn trái tim.

 

Cứ thử nghĩ mà xem đã có lần anh từng cân nhắc về một cuộc đời vắng bóng cậu.

 

“Xếp đồ,” anh đáp. “Lại đây giúp anh đi.”

 

“Mình đi đâu xa à?”

 

“Gần giống vậy.”

 

\---

 

“Mình không phải quay trở lại đâu,” anh nói vào một đêm, những ngón tay lướt theo đường nét mềm mại trên bờ vai người yêu anh. “Chúng ta đều là những người đã chết, sẽ chẳng có ai đi tìm ta đâu.”

 

“Em đã đến tìm anh đấy thôi.”

 

“Tất nhiên rồi, em của anh.”

 

\---

 

Một đêm tháng Mười muộn mằn Harry Hart bước vào hiệu may đo Kingsman với chàng trai của mình bên cạnh và hỏi, “Chúng tôi có thể thử đồ được không?”

 

 

 

Hết./

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *vẫn ngồi một đống chờ ngày Harry và Eggsy đoàn tụ* 
> 
> Thề là t quyết dịch fic này chỉ vì câu "..., as they make love in the middle of a field with stars overhead." :( quá đẹp :( 
> 
> ko biết các bạn sao chứ plot Kingsman ll của mình là Harry là main villain, hai người đối đấu, Harry lại "who the hell is Harry?" (mượn thuyền Stucky :3 ) xong rùi có một màn đoàn tụ làm tan nát trái tim fangirl và fanboy trên toàn thế giới :v 
> 
> thui t không lải nhải nữa *đi ra ngoài*


End file.
